My Fairytale Ending
by RikaAida
Summary: Kind of like 'Cinderella' but with a few changes.... ok... a lot of changes. Kaoru is cinderella and Hikaru is prince charming. Please R&R! I can't think of a summary. It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.

* * *

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 1

All I wanted was a fairytale ending to my horrible life, but I realized that I could never have that. Fairytales aren't real. My life would not get better. It would all come crashing down, making me even more miserable than I already was.

It all started when my parents died in a fire. I was about 3 or 4 at the time, so I didn't really know what was going on. All I knew was that I was being sent to live with my horrid grandfather and his nasty nephews, and I was not looking forward to it at all.

By the time I was 17, I had been worked to the bone. I barely got any food or water (I took scraps from the kitchen when no one was looking), and I hadn't bathed in weeks. My once perfectly tan skin was now ghostly white from being inside most of the time. My chestnut brown hair was now a sort of chocolate color from all the dirt I had been cleaning. My only clothes were some old, torn, and dirty clothes that had once belonged to Hunny-san (one of my grandfather's nephew).

I couldn't stand this house or these people anymore. I had to get out of here. Thankfully, my eighteenth birthday was just a few weeks away. Until my freedom, I would have to continue to do everything Tamaki-sama (my grandfather) said, otherwise he would not let me go. I knew that, and I was hoping he wouldn't keep me here forever.

It was just a couple more days until my eighteenth birthday when it came. A letter from our "dear prince charming". Every girl in town loved him (I hear them talking the few times I go out to the market) and I couldn't see why. From what I heard, he sounded liked a cocky, stuck - up prick. I read the letter out of curiosity, then handed it over to my grandfather. While he read, I thought about what the letter said:

"The prince is having a ball

to celebrate his turning

18.

Everyone is welcome. All eligible young

maidens should attend, for

young Prince Hikaru-san will

be choosing a bride.

The ball will begin at 8 o'clock sharp in two days."

'Two days. . . . That's when my birthday is.' I was snapped out of my thoughts by my grandfather talking.

"Kaoru-kun, because of this ball, I need you to take our clothes to the cleaners."

"Yes, sir," I replied, going to gather up the clothes.

"Also, the basement needs cleaning. And change the light bulb while you're at it. I almost broke my neck going down there the other day." With that, my grandfather walked away to give the letter to Hunny-san and Kyouya-san (his other nephew).

After going to the cleaners and the market, I walked past a dress shop. Glancing in, I saw the most beautiful dress. It was black and had a red hem and sash. I had to have it (and yes, I do know I am a boy, but I couldn't resist it. It was just so pretty. Plus, if I wanted to get into that ball without my grandfather spotting me, I would need a disguise.), but I knew I couldn't afford it. I would have to make it with whatever fabric I could find. If I had time, that is.

Hurrying home, I tripped and all the food went everywhere. I gasped and quickly started gathering up everything, when, out of nowhere, a hand landed on mine. I looked up, and saw none other than "prince charming" Hikaru-san.

"Um . . . Y-Your majesty! What are you doing?" I stupidly stuttered out.

He smiled at me and said in a warm voice, "Why, I'm helping you pick up your stuff, of course." He bent down and continued picking up the food and putting it in the bag.

Bending down, I picked up some food also, and said, "Thank you, but you really don't need to help me. I can do this on my own."

"Nonsense. A pretty young lady such as yourself shouldn't be doing this on her own."

I froze. What did he just say? Did he just call me a lady? He did! "Lady?! I'll have you know that I am a man." I stood up and glared at him.

"Really? You look so much like a woman." The prince eyed me up and down, nodding as he did so. "If you're a man, why are you wearing woman's clothing?"

I blushed. "There my grandfather's nephew's old clothes. He used to dress girly," Again, I bent down and finished picking up all the food.

"Oh. I guess that would it explain it. Here." I looked up as he handed me a letter, an invitation I supposed, and smiled. I grabbed it and looked at him as I opened it. Once it was opened, I read the letter I had received earlier today.

"You really want me to go to your ball? I'm not really "ball" material."

"Of course I want you to go. I'll have someone to talk to. Those things are always so boring." He grabbed the bag out of my hands and smiled again. I had to admit, he had a cute smile. "Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

I panicked. "Oh, you don't need to do that. I can walk home on my own. Besides, as a prince, you shouldn't be helping out a commoner like me." I couldn't let him take me home. I couldn't let him meet my grandfather.

There was an eerie silence as I noticed that Prince Hikaru-san didn't reply. I looked over and noticed he looked sad. I was shocked, to say least.

"Um . . . I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" I cautiously put my hand on his shoulder as he shook his head.

"It's just, for all my life, I've had people everywhere calling me 'Prince Hikaru'. I wish that I could have a friend that would just call me Hikaru." The prince looked at me and smiled. "Would you be that friend?"

I looked at the prince, bewildered. No one has ever wanted to be my friend, and now a prince wants to? I couldn't believe it.

"Um . . . sure. By the way, my name's Kaoru." I shook the hand that he extended and smiled back at him. My first friend is a prince. Who would've guessed?

"Kaoru-kun, hmm? That's a nice name," Hikaru-kun said, then added, "Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun. It has a nice ring to it. Like it was meant to be. Don't you think?"

I smiled. "Yeah. It does." It was the truth, too.

Maybe Hikaru-kun wasn't as bad as I thought. Perhaps this friendship would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I am so sorry that this is so late! I hope I still have some readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

* * *

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 2

When I returned home, if one could call it a home, Tamaki-sama was standing in the large entry hall with his arms crossed, shooting imaginary daggers at me. "That trip to the market took longer than it should have." He thrust one of his arms out in the direction of the kitchen and practically yelled, "Go make our lunch!"

I all but ran to the kitchen, careful not to drop the food once more, and sighed in relief as I relished in the fact that I was in my safe haven, away from any more verbal abuse Tamaki-sama could give me. Not wanting to anger my guardian any more, I quickly prepared his and Kyouya-san's lunch and grabbed the last few cakes in the house for Hunny-san and headed up the stairs with the large tray. Tamaki-sama's room was the first stop and I cautiously opened the door to find him sitting at his black grand piano in the corner of the room. He had his eyes closed as he focused on the beautiful melody he was playing so he didn't even notice I had entered the room. I placed his food on a nearby table, glad that the music had his full, undivided attention, and left the room. I went to Kyouya-san's room and knocked once. When I received a quiet "enter", I opened the door and placed his food on the table by the door, noting the brunet was working on yet another scheme to make himself even more money. I left the room and walked down the hall to deliver Hunny-san's cakes. I slowly and silently opened his door, knowing he always takes his naps at around this time, and I didn't want to wake him and face his wrath. I placed his food down on the closest table and retreated quietly.

I remembered that I had just given Hunny-san the last of the cakes in the house, so I grabbed the money Tamaki-sama gave me for food, put my tattered and worn shoes on, and left for the expensive, high-quality bakery on the other end of town. I had to walk through the market to get to the other side of town and I looked around, looking for Hikaru-kun, hoping I didn't run into him again, having no time to waste before Tamaki-sama noticed my absence. I finally got to the bakery and entered, the little bell above the door jingling, signaling my presence. The baker/owner of the establishment, whom I have gotten to know over the years, looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Kaoru-kun. How has your week been? Anything new?" Ranka asked. I told him of my run in with Hikaru-kun and that he personally invited me to his ball. Ranka stopped packing a cake and looked at me, completely serious. "You have to take this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Kaoru-kun. This is your chance to get away from your grandfather."

I sighed and leaned against the counter. "I want to, Ranka-kun. But it seems Tamaki-sama has realized that I'm almost eighteen and has been working me harder than usual. I'm afraid that he might not let me leave." I watched as he put another cake into a box and turned around to grab another.

"You know, he can't legally keep you there after you turn eighteen. You could fight it if he tries." Ranka-kun placed the last cake, twenty in all, in the bag with the others and I handed him the money to pay for the overly expensive cakes. I nodded at his previous statement and thanked him as I walked out of the bakery.

On my way back I thought about what Ranka-kun had said. He was right. Tamaki-sama couldn't legally stop me from leaving as soon as I turn eighteen. I smiled at that thought and entered the large house that Tamaki-sama had kept me in for the past fourteen or so years. I looked around and didn't see anyone, so I headed to the kitchen to put away the cakes so they stayed fresh. While I was there, I took a few scraps of food for myself, as I hadn't eaten in a few days and was starting to feel the effects of my poor nutrition. When I left the kitchen, I found Tamaki-sama coming down the stairs. He looked at me but didn't say anything, apparently not realizing I had left. I picked up the chore list he had written and went to change the light bulb in the basement.

After changing the light bulb (and nearly breaking my neck), I started cleaning the fireplace. I didn't know why Tamaki-sama wanted me to clean the fireplace, seeing as how it is hardly ever used, but I cleaned it regardless, not wanting to have Tamaki-sama angry with me for not doing what I was supposed to. When that was done, I did the rest of the everyday chores, and some new ones, like telling Hunny-san a story and singing to Beary, Tamaki-sama's stuffed bear. When those pointless chores were done, I went to my room, which was the attic, and rested a little before Tamaki-sama threw more chores at me. While I rested, I thought about Hikaru-kun and what Ranka-kun had said. If Hikaru-kun himself wanted me to go to his ball, then I would have to go so I didn't disappoint him.

I got up from my position on the floor and looked through the stuff that was put in my makeshift room and found some old, plain curtains that I could make into a dress. I grabbed my sewing needle and some off-color thread and began converting the curtains into a dress that would be mediocre compared to all the others at the ball. But it had to be done if I didn't want to be caught by Tamaki-sama, Kyouya-san, or Hunny-san.

The next few hours flew by without any disturbances until I heard my grandfather yell at me to get started on dinner. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen to make yet another meal that I would get none of. When I finished, I set the food on the dining room table and served it to the three and retreated back to the kitchen, where I ate a small bit of bread. After a while, I went back to the dining room and cleared the table. When I finished, Tamaki-sama told me to sit down, and I obliged.

"It has come to my attention, Kaoru-kun, that you will be turning eighteen soon. I know I can't legally stop you from leaving once you do, but until then, you are still my responsibility and I won't have you making a fool of yourself or our family. I heard about your little mishap in the market earlier. Apparently it gained a lot of attention and some people have started accusing me of abuse. From now on, when you go out, you must dress appropriately so as to not draw attention to yourself anymore," Tamaki-sama told me, and I guess that he didn't know I had run into Hikaru-kun. I nodded and he got up, leaving me to think over what he had just said. I got up and went to my room to continue working on my dress for the ball.

The next day went by without anything out of the ordinary happening. I finished my dress and it was ready (by my standards) for the ball. It was around 8 that evening when Tamaki-sama, Kyouya-san, and Hunny-san came up to the attic. Tamaki-sama had seen my dress earlier that day and decided it needed to be destroyed. I was lying on my makeshift mattress when they came in. Without saying anything, Tamaki-sama grabbed my dress and ripped it in half, Hunny-san egging him on. All I could do was stare in horror as my one chance to go to ball was destroyed in front of me. When he finished, Tamaki-sama glared at me and sneered, "You really thought you'd be going to that ball? Ha! You stupid boy. Like you could get in anyway." He laughed and Kyouya-san and Hunny-san laughed with him.

I wouldn't allow myself to cry with them still in the room, but when they left and I could no longer hear their laughing voices and footstep, I fell into silent sobs, losing all hope of gaining my freedom. I cried myself to sleep and dreamt about the freedom that kept slipping out of my grasp.


End file.
